


so what happens when you take two morally dubious characters and throw em in the same room? what happens next will warm your heart

by GoldenFeathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bloodplay, Depression, Dom Flowey, Flowey Is A Dick, Light Bondage, M/M, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Porn With Plot, Sans Has Given Up, Sans Needs A Hug, Self-Harm, Sub Sans, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, do vines count as tentacles, dubcon, if u fuck enough ppl get better and that is a true fact that isnt a lie brought to you by me, ngl its pretty weird, none ectodong with left tongue, resets fuck everyone up, sans makes questionable life choices, shockingly enough theres no puns, there is a plant donger though, why is there plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFeathers/pseuds/GoldenFeathers
Summary: flowey is just trying to live his life when a catastrophe named sans wanders in and honestly neither of them make good choices by any stretch of the imagination.aka flowey doesnt know how to keep his hands(vines?) to himself and i pretend to know how magic works





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok read the tags and plz be safe this whole fic is a cesspool of Bad and probably triggering things

Flowey was wound around a stool, trying his best to read without any lights on. His shapeshifting combined with his magic meant he could glow his eyes, which did help, but dammit this was so much easier before the trashbag caught on. Now every time a light came on anywhere in the labs, he checked it out. It was infuriating, especially since he was so close.   
There had been a royal scientist before Alphys, that much was common knowledge, but who they were and what they did was a complete mystery shrouded in darkness. Flowey was digging through every archive in the lab, and he _had_ found notes, reports, questions, raw data, a truly absurd amount of evidence that made for a substantial paper trail. But every goddamn file had the name destroyed. Some was illegible due to water damage or mold but most were just conveniently ripped off. All the computer files had just the name and user data corrupted beyond recognition, with no previous save states to give even a clue who had written it. But through the grime on some of the more recent papers, he'd managed to make out a W and a G, and he'd felt cold in the pit where his soul should be. He still didn't know why either. He had no memory of this person, and while the newer reports and the older ones didn't match up in regards to who was doing what, who was working there, and even the years the experiments happened, it wasn't entirely conclusive proof that an entire team of scientists vanished from the underground without a trace.  
Because that would be impossible, and frankly just a bit ridiculous.  
And Flowey was smarter than that.  
Still, this lab gave him the creeps. He didn't remember anything of being "grown" here, or whatever happened. As far as he could recall, he woke up in the king's garden, in a pile of his own ancient ashes.   
Even though almost a hundred years had passed since he and Chara had...  
And the dates on the corrupted reports show under whats-his-face the experiments lasted decades rather than a mere couple of months...  
He'd asked around and everyone remembered Shyren's sister falling down and being taken into the labs before Alphys was even appointed Royal Scientist, but Flowey knew that the experiments were started by Alphys, which meant the timeline didn't match up at all, not even a little bit, and comparing and contrasting all these notes left him feeling colder and smaller than he'd felt in a while, and if he could only turn on the light he could get through these faster and finally, _finally_ get to the bottom of this and maybe  
"Flowey." Sans said.  
He remained impressively composed for how much that startled him, and then immediately groaned.  
"Oh COME ON. I didn't even turn on the lights, can't a flower read in peace without getting blasted to hell and back. Why do you always-"  
"Kill me."  
Flowey turned all the way around and looked at Sans. He looked... Really fucking awful, actually. More tired, hollow. He was slouching more, and his eyelights weren't lit. He wasn't even smiling. Flowey broke into a grin.  
"Wow, you aren't kidding, are you?" He stretched over to get a better look, and gloat a bit. This was just TOO good. "Awww, what's the matter? Didja have a falling out with your brother? Got kicked outta the bar again? Haha, did Undyne fire you?" Sans didn't even blink, didn't stop staring blankly. His eyelights flickered in dimly, letting Flowey know he was staring directly at him.  
"you want to, right? you been tryin' for a bit now. Well here's your shot. I won't do anything."   
Flowey felt giddy. He was handing himself over like a present. He wound around Sans once, prodding him with his vines, seeing if he was serious. He was giggling, but only a bit, and he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. Sans usually moved when Flowey poked him. Usually at least a little. But he was just still, pliant even. Flowey circled back around to Sans's face.   
"Hahahaha, no... You WON'T, will you?" Sans was looking down at his arm where one of Flowey's vines was lingering. He was almost annoyed that Sans wasn't watching him, so he spoke up, "I could do ANYTHING to you right now and you'd just LET me, wouldn't you?" Flowey squeezed his arm hard enough to hurt, and then Sans finally looked back at him. Flowey quietly hummed in thought, saving his file. Then he shoved Sans backwards.  
He didn't fall, and Flowey couldn't decide if he was annoyed or not. Sans wasn't breaking eye contact now, but he looked... Relieved? Flowey moved closer, making his stem bigger as he went. He could be downright huge when he wanted to be, and he decided he wanted to have some fun with this. Flowey shoved Sans again, harder this time, and he hit the wall behind him without even blinking. Flowey still hadn't initiated a fight, and he was glad Sans hadn't either. He had a horrible idea that he was becoming more and more curious about trying.   
He moved forwards, getting uncomfortably close and scrutinizing Sans's face. He looked blank, but more so than his usual mask. Sans had dropped his smile and was letting his eyes fall half closed. It somehow pronounced the lines beneath his eyes, and in the low light they looked darker and more tired than Flowey remembered. He couldn't stop grinning. This was so bad. There was no way Sans was gonna let him do this, it had to be a trick. He used one vine, hardened to a point, and lightly jabbed the tip through Sans's sweater and into the center of his sternum, just barely touching the bone. His eyes flicked back to Sans's face. He... still hadn't moved. Flowey could kill him, right now, and he wouldn't have the time to dodge, or attack, or flee. This was really happening. He was actually gonna let him do this.  
Flowey's grin split his face, literally, and he slowly moved the vine, softening it from a branchlike murder weapon to something he could use to be more dexterous. And suddenly it was a staring contest. Flowey's grin grew more smug as he slid his vine under Sans's jacket and pushed it off. It hit the ground audibly behind them, and still neither broke the stare. Flowey couldn't remember a time he'd felt more elated. He'd _won_ and he hadn't even done anything. He couldn't BELIEVE Sans just gave up, completely out of the blue, and then _came directly to him_ to seal his victory. Flowey's vines had found the bottom of Sans's sweater and slipped underneath, one tracing up his spine and the other finding his ribcage. Flowey was still staring, and as he touched the bottom rib he felt Sans's breath hitch. Hahaha. Good. He wasn't going to be able to hold that blank look if Flowey could help it. They were still maintaining eye contact, but Flowey knew he would win this battle too. Sans had started sweating a bit, and his eyes looked more attentive. He slid his vine along the rib, noting the smooth texture- ok no wait it wasn't smooth anymore, what. Flowey tried to hold his pokerface but could tell he'd failed because Sans looked... was that afraid? He didn't care about dying, but he cared about this? Flowey wanted to be sure though, so before Sans could move he pulled the sweater off over his head.   
Hmph. Couldn't have been too worried, Sans moved his arms to let him. Flowey looked down at his ribcage, and then his arms, his spine, even bits of his hip bones. Golly.  
"Well. SOMEONE'S been busy." A few of the cuts and chips were actually still bleeding. It was sorta pretty, the red running down scarred, notched bone. He looked back at Sans's face. He wasn't meeting his eyes, looking far to the right. He looked tired again. Flowey was unimpressed.   
"So is that why you came here? You wanted someone to kiss your ouchies better? Babybones." Flowey said mockingly, grumbling the last part. He bent down to one of the deeper cuts and licked the line of blood away, savoring the taste of the blood, because he's fucked up and if you've read this far expecting this to not be fucked up then golly do i have some news for you. Sans audibly gasped, and Flowey grinned against his ribs, and then placed a gentle kiss over the wound just to mock him. He cleaned most of the other cuts in the same way, only stopping when he hit Sans's clavicle. He noticed Sans was covering his mouth with a hand, and that just wouldn't do, so he roughly snatched his wrist and yanked his hand up over his head, then binding the other one there for good measure. The movement had been too quick, and had reopened some of the cuts. Red oozed lazily down his ribs. Flowey laughed softly, bringing more vines around and really just feeling up Sans's ribcage and getting blood fucking everywhere, what an asshole. Sans was breathing heavier, and as Flowey was licking up a stray drop of blood he looked up and noticed Sans was looking directly at him. And blushing slightly. They both froze and reevaluated the situation. And then Flowey grinned.  
"You sick freak."   
"...'m not the one with his tongue all over me" Sans panted.  
Flowey considered this for a moment, then smirked.   
Then _bit._  
Sans gasped, though Flowey couldn't tell if it was from pain. His teeth were sharp, but honestly Sans had done a worse number on himself, _just that day_ by the look of things. He licked and bit at his clavicle, and one of his vines slid under and inside his ribcage, tracing the underside of his ribs all the way to his spine. Sans didn't make a vocal sound, but his breath sounded harsh enough that it was a damn near thing to moaning. Flowey bit down harder, pushing a stray vine over Sans's illiac crest and below the waistband of his shorts, sliding down until he hit his sacrum.   
"mm.." Flowey snapped up at the sound, his face inches from Sans.  
"You complete freak! You LIKE this, don't you?" Flowey laughed at him for a moment, continuing to move his vines the whole time. "Open your mouth." He directed, bringing a vine up and prodding at the corner of his downturned grin.   
Sans looked at him for a moment, and then his jaw unfused in a dim crackle of magic, separating his upper jaw from his lower. Flowey pushed the vine inside and pulled on his lips, kept pliable only by the force of will in his magic. Skeleton monsters were weird, he decided. Flowey pulled his mouth open, then to the side, appraising. Sans didn't break eye contact.   
Flowey laughed. He'd actually been expecting some sort of resistance.   
"MAN you are messed up."   
Sans summoned a tongue, because of course he did, and pushed at the vine in his mouth. Flowey took it out, deciding to humor him and let him speak.  
"you know bud, i think y-aaahhhaaahnnn"  
Flowey had added two vines stroking his sacrum, and now they were rubbing along his pelvic brim. Flowey shoved the vine back in his mouth just before he moaned again, muffling the sound even though he could feel it vibrate through his ribs. Flowey laughed breathily. Wow, uh, Sans really knew how to use that tongue. Flowey licked his lips and then moved all his vines off Sans's pelvis. Sans let out a breath though his nose and stopped sucking on Flowey's vine, instead watching. Flowey pulled off his shorts and pushed two vines through Sans's obturator foramen, using the leverage to yank his pelvis off the wall. He rubbed his stem into Sans, and he'd grown it thick enough that Sans actually had to straddle him and Flowey couldn't handle it. He unsheathed his cock and shoved Sans onto it before he had time to react. Sans groaned and involuntarily arched his back as it entered, dragging against the whole interior of his pelvis. Flowey smiled smugly down at him. Sans was panting hard and he hadn't even started moving yet. How cute.   
Flowey experimentally thrusted, slowly dragging his length out and back in. Sans started shaking trying to keep himself still. Flowey looked him over and started giggling. He took the vine out of Sans's mouth, a thin line of drool following it.  
"You're pretty close, right?" He chuckled. "I can feel you trembling." He said in an intentionally infuriating sing-song. Sans just stared up at him.  
"Man, how much would it suck for you if I just _left_ right now? Hehehe, I bet you'd feel pretty _unsatisfied."_ Flowey said, letting his voice slip into triple harmonics. Sans let out a breath.  
"what the fuck, Flowey."  
Flowey, unfortunately, upon hearing his name, bucked slightly. Both felt it, and Sans suddenly grinned.   
"yaknow bud, something tells me you'd be feeling pretty _unsatisfied_ yourself." He accentuated this by rolling his hips, making them both moan. Flowey growled, but then his face returned to a smug grin.  
"Okay. I'll make a deal with you. I'll screw you until you cum, but only if you do something."  
"...oh?" Sans said, looking suddenly uneasy. Flowey leaned in, inches away from Sans's face.  
"You beg for it."  
"oh" Sans looked legitimately contemplative for a moment. "uh." Flowey leered at him.   
"heh. uh, maybe i uh-" He was cut off by Flowey tracing a vine down his spinal column, top to bottom. He shivered hard, making his bones rattle and causing just enough friction. He looked Flowey in the eye.  
"please."  
"Please what?" Flowey couldn't hide his elation. Sans panted for a moment.  
"...please, fuck me. fuck me 'till i cum"  
Flowey moved quickly, pounding hard enough that Sans was sliding up and down the wall. There was a string of pleas and curses mixed in with all the noises he was making, and Flowey realized he was so, so glad he saved earlier. That meant he could do this all again. Over, and over, and over, and over again. They were lucky the true lab had thick walls. Flowey bent over him and started biting again, drawing blood. Sans's pelvis was becoming coated in thick, oozing slime, and by the time Flowey finally came Sans was a shuddering, sticky mess.   
Flowey smirked. He wasn't paying attention but from the look of it Sans had cum more than once. Greedy bastard. Flowey dropped him on the floor on top of his jacket, half convinced Sans couldn't even see. He cleaned himself up a bit and shrunk down his stem to it's original size, then waited for Sans to regain consciousness. He had to decide what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it was somehow unclear flowey is at least a century old, not counting resets, but why would you even click this if his involvement would squick you
> 
> anyways this is what the plant donger looks like it's called shampoo ginger you're welcome  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/160e9de1cf79d192141970bcc83c9950/tumblr_nbuo2k50dh1rocsnno2_r1_500.gif


End file.
